Coffee Effect
by Yuwang
Summary: He was a handsome but very grumpy waiter. She was a young aspiring author. They were a pair of young adults who longed for someone special.
1. Late Coffee

**Coffee Effect**

Summary: He was a handsome but very grumpy waiter. She was a young aspiring author. They were a pair of young adults who longed for someone special.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: T

Genre: Romance and Humor

Author: Yukinax

* * *

A very tired Rukia Kuchiki made her way up to her small one bedroomed apartment deep in the middle of Karakura town. The sound of her high heeled shoes echoed throughout the empty building as she climbed up the many stairs. The petite raven haired girl stole a glance at her cheap, beaten up watch. _9:23_

She paused, her foot in mid-air and spun around, making her way down the steps she had just touched a few moments ago. _I'm so tired. But I don't feel like going to sleep. _She exited by the fire escape and felt the cold winter air blow into her face. The violet eyed girl adjusted her scarf so that only her eyes and nose was visible and made her way to a café she knew was close.

Of course, there was no guarantee that the shop was actually open but Rukia would take that chance. Karakura was a small town. The newspaper company she worked at rarely had any real news. That didn't matter since Rukia only took the job in the first place to further her understanding of creative writing. One day, she hoped, she would be able to publish her very own book that would hopefully be read by millions.

"Ah, it _is _open.," she murmured, pleasantly surprised.

Rukia stopped outside a Victorian style café that looked very out of place standing in between two office buildings. The café was a small two storey building that gave off a very friendly feel. Outside were rows of brightly coloured daisies that brought a smile to the ebony haired girl.

She rang the doorbell twice before stepping in. The inside of the café was very warm so Rukia took off her scarf and hanged it on a hat stand near the door. Mahogany tables and dark maroon armchairs were scattered around the room almost carelessly. There were bookcases and a roaring fireplace with a few antique lounges in front of it. Paintings of trees and flowers were on one wall while on the parallel wall there were paintings of clear blue skies and fluffy clouds.

"Irasshaimase," a monotone voice called out from behind the counter.

Rukia came to a standstill and turned to the origin of the voice. A short (but taller than her), white haired man stood, leaning behind a dark brown counter, lazily cleaning a mug with a rag. He wore a pristine white shirt with black pants and a black apron.

"Konbanwa," Rukia replied while bowing, a habit she had yet to get rid of.

The man nodded and handed her a menu which she took, smiling gratefully. She took a seat near the window, absently admiring the white embroidered curtains and quickly skimmed over the menu.

After a few minutes the man walked over with a notepad and pen. Rukia tore her eyes away from the menu and looked up into the man's turquoise eyes.

_I think they look nice.._

"What's your order," he asked briskly. Though it sounded much more like a command.

Rukia didn't like his tone. For some reason he sounded like a senpai ordering his kohai around.

"I want a Flat White. Five sugars," she handed the menu back to him and scowled.

He didn't make any comment on the abnormal number of sugar she wanted but snatched the menu from her and sneered.

"Of course, _Hime_-sama."

She thought his face looked really ugly for a moment.

"Hurry up with my drink then old man."

He growled dangerously and stormed towards the coffee machine behind the counter. She sunk back into the chair with a satisfied smirk on her face. A few other people were in the café. A brunette with a rather large bosom chatting animatedly to a bored looking dark haired boy with extremely pale skin and green face paint in the shape of tears sat a few seats in front of her.

A number of seats to her right sat another woman with unbelievably large breasts. The woman was in her late twenties and had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. There was an enormous strawberry smoothie in front of her. Rukia gulped, feeling self-conscious, tugged her plum jacket tighter around her and quickly zipped it up until it was up to her neck.

"Ulqui-kun, do you think Kurosaki-kun will like his present?"

_Kurosaki?_

Rukia stiffened and edged closer towards the couple in front of her. Subtly. Yes. Never mind the fact that her tote had fallen off the table and onto the ground.

"How should I know what that piece of trash thinks," came the blunt response.

The brunette sweat drops and emits a forced laughter. She picks up her cup and takes a sip of what Rukia assumes by smell is Earl Grey Tea. The man accompanying her is drinking sparkling water.

"Quite the eaves dropper, aren't you?"

Rukia jumps and the chair falls backwards. The other customers throw her questioning looks and she quickly mutters 'gomen'. The white haired waiter sighs and effortlessly picks up the armchair and puts it back in place.

"Arigato…," muttered the blushing raven head as she sits back in the comfortable chair.

She turns around to see that the man has already returned to the counter.

_Like a ninja…_her mind trails off as she let herself enter a state of meditation.

"Here is your Flat White," a disinterested voice brings Rukia out of her daze.

She nods and gently sips at the steaming coffee. This amazing feat is awarded with Rukia screaming muffled curse words and trying to cool the burning sensation in her mouth.

The female swears she hears someone mutter 'idiot' before the mug is taken out of her hands. Kuchiki ogles at the waiter as he softly blows on her beverage. Her face heats up and she freezes.

"There. You should know better," he gives her a chastising look.

Her eyes widen and she seized the mug from him, "Sh..shut up!"

Rukia turns from him and put the mug to her slightly bruised lips. The drink is heavenly and warm and she smiles, trying to ignore the lovely shade of tomato red her face was at the moment.

…

She walks up to the cash register and places a ten dollar note on the surface. He looks at her in mild confusion.

"I'll be here tomorrow night," Rukia whispers.

He nods and turns back to the coffee machine, leaving the money unattended.

Before she left she turns around a final time, "My name is Rukia."

The waiter doesn't turn around so she can't see the smirk that is gracing his face at that moment.

"Toshiro."

* * *

**A/N And that concludes the first chapter of Coffee Effect. Yeah, weird title. Anyway, I plan on making this fanfic least twenty chapters :3 If there are any grammatical errors please point them out ^.^ No flames please, my weak heart can't handle them. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The picture used as the book cover does not belong to me either. I own nothing. Not even an apple. T^T**

**Vocabulary:**

**Irasshaimase: Welcome to our shop/restaurant. **

**Konbanwa: Good Evening.**

**Hime: Princess.**


	2. Cold Coffee

**Coffee Effect**

Summary: He was a handsome but very grumpy waiter. She was a young aspiring author. They were a pair of young adults who longed for someone special.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: T

Genre: Romance and Humor

Author: Yukinax

* * *

"Tell me about the other customers."

His back was turned from her, helping to hide his amused expression.

"What do you want to know?"

A pause. When she spoke again her voice was soft.

"Everything you know."

It was the third day she had come to his small cafe. The dark haired girl often took the seat closest to the window. Today she had her laptop with her, a small white thing with numerous rabbit stickers gracing its cover. Some days she would be typing furiously, others her laptop wouldn't even be turned on and she would gaze out the window. _What an odd girl. _Toshiro thought smirking.

"Everything, huh?" He replied, wiping down a table with a rag.

She nodded furiously, pointing to a couple sitting on the other side of the cafe, "That one first."

The white haired man glanced at the couple before sighing tiredly.

"That's Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer. "

"U...Ulquira?"

"Ul-qui-or-ra," he repeated the name again, slower as if he was talking to a small child.

She scowled and puffed up her cheeks, resembling a chipmunk.

"What else do you know about them?" She asked curiously.

"She's an airhead who only has her breasts going for her and he's a dick with something so far up his ass I'm surprised he's not dead."

Rukia spluttered and some of her hot chocalate ended up on her shirt. The peope they were talking about looked over to see what all the noise was about.

"Y-you shouldn't say stuff like that about people!" She hurriedly wiped at her shirt and a look of horror made its way onto her face when the stain spreaded even more.

He looked at her as if she was some kind of idiot.

"I was kidding." That was a lie. Toshiro Hitsugaya never kids.

"That was mean."

"Only an imbecile would get angry after listening to someone insulting a stranger."

She glared at him and he threw a taunting look back at her. Before he knew it, she had thrown her drink at his back. The man was lucky that the drink had already cooled. He turned around to face her, his clothes soaked with the sweet liquid but she was already making her way towards the door. Before she was about to leave she gave him an enraged look and an inappropriate hand gesture.

Rukia felt insulted as she clutched her coat around her tighter, stomping through the snow furiously. _How dare that man insult a person so freely? _She growled, frightening several people who happened to be walking past the angry midget. After she had taken the time to visit the cafe on her day off!

"Fucking...bastard...deserve...die...," the younger Kuchiki was so busy muttering to herself that she barely noticed how close she was to walking into a pole. She froze and glared at the pole, daring it to stay where it was. She finally realized what she was doing and clasped a hand to her forehead.

"I must be going mad..."

"You are."

And there he was, standing in all his glory, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He held out a yellow patterned scarf in his gloved hands. Rukia absentmindly admired his choice of clothes. A dark coat, faded blue jeans and a simple white shirt. He didn't seem to mind the freezing wind and to be honest, neither did she.

"What are you doing here?" Her chest rose and fell dramatically as if she had just been running. The petite girl's face was flushed but her eyes were dark.

"You can't even recognize your own scarf? I guess I'll keep it then." The white haired man turned and slung the scarf lazily over his shoulder.

"N-no! Give it back!" The words that came out of her mouth were unoriginal but she didn't care. This man was infuriating! First he insults her, then he refuses to return her possessions!

Extremely ticked off, Rukia let out a feral snarl and pounced the unsuspecting man.

_Sneeze._

"...I hate you."

_Sneeze._

"The feeling's mutual."

The two height challenged people sat across from each other infront of the roaring fireplace in the empty cafe. Rukia sneezed again, giving her the perfect reason to scowl at the man responsible for her current state. Sure, she was the one who started attacking him in the middle of a snowstorm (Okay, she was exaggerating, the snow wasn't _that _bad.) but he was the one who wouldn't give up possession of her scarf. That scarf was given to her by a good friend. Who promised a slow and painful death to the person responsible for the dissapearance of the item.

"Fuck it. I'm going home." She stood up only to have a pillow thrown at her.

"You can't," He shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Why can't I?" The girl picked up the abandoned scarf that was lying on a table.

_Sneeze. _"Because we're snowed in."

"Psh, you're just trying to scare me."

Rukia waved her pale hand at the window, "See? No sn-"

_Fuck my life._

He handed her a steaming cup of tea which she sipped carefully, keeping in mind what happened the last time she gulped down a hot drink.

"Thanks," she murmered, a slightly dazed look appearing on her face. _Sneeze._

"Don't mention it." He settled into the plush armchair and started to sip at his own drink.

It was already two in the afternoon. Rukia had arrived at the cafe early in the morning. She cast a hopeful look outside only to see white. She wondered if anyone was looking for her. At least she didn't have work today so Moriyama-san couldn't bitch at her. _Sneeze._

Suddenly, the theme song for _Chappy and Friends _started playing. It was loud and echoed around the room. Toshiro cringed while Rukia smiled brightly. That theme song always cheered her up.

_"Chappy Chappy Chappy~ Oh she's a happy chappy~ Together with her friends~ They'll be together till the end~ If you call for help~ She'll come, flying~"_

Toshiro placed his face in his hands at the band pun and continued to wonder what the hell Rukia was on._ What the hell?! The last two lines didn't even rhyme! Never mind that, what's a grown woman doing watching _Chappy and Friends_?! _

"Moshi moshi."

The man watched as the girl's face slowly changed from surprise to confusion.

"Nii-sama? What's going on? You never call me," her voice dropped so low that Toshiro had trouble deciphering the last phrase.

The Kuchiki got up, all her attention on the phone and quickly excused herself with a 'where's the bathroom'. Toshiro pointed to one of the two oak doors. She thanked him and walked in, her eyes clouded and a troubled expression on her face. The teal eyed man was left alone to gather his thoughts.

"Nii-sama?"

* * *

**A/N Well, the end to this crappy chapter. I tried using less Japanese words and...please don't ask about the Chappy thing. I made up 'Chappy and Friends' though, I wouldn't mind actually seeing it ^.~. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. This is actually the third attempt. So, I'm typing this up on my otouto's laptop. Which doesn't have Microsoft Office Word. So, there's probably a lot of spelling mistakes. I tried my best to fix up any I found. Uhm, thanks for reading this far ^^ I love getting reviews but I'm not going to ask for them. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I mean Bleach. Or Rukia-nee. Or Toshi-nii. Or McDonalds. Or Starbucks.**

**Vocabulary: **

**Moshi moshi: Greeting used when answering the phone.**

**Nii-sama: Respected older brother.**


End file.
